


Crusade

by SockMunchies



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crusades, I'm Sorry, Insanity, Murder, No Angst, No Romance, One Shot, Other, Revenge, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockMunchies/pseuds/SockMunchies
Summary: How long had this crusade lasted? Years, perhaps even a decade. Ever since her mother died and left her a simple instruction.She needed to complete this task, and finally she could find peace both for Nirn and for herself.__Sorry in advance.





	Crusade

Her blade was stained with the blood of beasts and humanoids alike, the tip dripping as she stood at the top of the throne-room in the Palace of Kings. 

She was standing with the head of Ulfric Stormcloak in her tight grip, and Galmar Stone-Fists on the foot of the stairs, again separated from his body. 

How long had this crusade lasted? Years, perhaps even a decade. Ever since her mother died, and left her with the simple instruction of this:

-  
Right all of the wrongs that had plagued Nirn for so long, bring their heads to the Dragonsreach throne and peace shall be restored.   
-

She was never given a list of names, a sum of gold, or even a consolation prize. Thought there was the satisfaction as a reward. 

The battles she had faced had been fierce enough to make even the toughest Nord bat an eye. 

She took her quiet steps down the stairs and walked the long halls which were now stained with the blood of servants and guards. 

As she exited the Palace of Kings, several guards stood in her way to her next target.

"You've committed crimes against Skyrim and her people! Murdered Ulfric Stormcloak in cold blood, what say you in your defense?" One of the guards cried out to the woman before him. 

She brandished her still blood stained sword and took a step back, remembering what her mother had taught her. 

To shout, was it? To use a Thu'um to decimate anyone who stood in her way. Her mother was the Dragonborn, but had presumably passed on her inborn gift to her daughter.

Whether that was a good thing or not was now up for debate. 

\--

She moved her right foot slightly back, in a sort of idle stance, and pushed her shoulders back the slightest bit. 

The guards look on in anticipation, waiting for a harsh movement of her sword or a gleam in her eye and a spark in her hand, signifying the use of magic.

-  
Mages...she thought...so weak and cowardly. Backing up and hiding behind their spells.   
-

Her focus shifted back to the guards, who all held their swords tight enough to make their hands go white, and their arms veined. 

She still held the head of Ulfric in her hands, and continued her tight grip on it as a sort of intimidation. 

Could mere guards really take down the girl who killed Ulfric Stormcloak? Of course not, but assurance never stopped people from trying to do the impossible. 

"What say you in your defense?" The guard asked again, thinking she did not hear the first time. 

"Have you ever been to the Rift?" She asked, calm and slow in her words. It was a terrifying manner of speaking which gave every guard shivers up their spines. 

"N-No, I haven't." The guard responded, his sword getting harder to hold onto with his now sweaty hands.

"Shame, the forests are a beautiful place, indeed. During Mid-Year is when I usually make the trip." She again calmly said, as if in a conversation with a friendly acquaintance. She didn't seem to expect a response, and took two steps forward whilst relaxing her shoulders. 

"You should come with me sometime. I'd love the company of one such as yourself, friend." She said, making every single guard take many steps back. 

Her cold eyes pierced through one with the coldness of the most powerful ice magic, and never seemed to be alive. 

When you looked into her eyes, you would look into them and nothing would look back. An empty vessel, deeming the look of a body whose soul was trapped in a soul gem. 

When she looked at you, you could feel the chill rush down your spine as you suddenly became frozen in your stance. Your eyes would go white, focusing only on hers. Your hands, which once gripped weapons, now shook with an uncertain fear which seemed to have come from nowhere. And then, when she moved on, a rush of warmth would fulfill your body once again and all would seem normal. All except the image she had burned into your memory. 

She walked forward, leaving all of the guards where they stood, frozen in place, there minds stuck on her image even though she had passed. 

__

She placed Ulfric's head on the Dragonsreach throne, and positioned it carefully. Much like one would position a prized trophy in a display. 

It was placed next to that of Jarl Balgruuf, General Tullius, Jarl Elisif the Fair, and Maven Black-Briar. 

There was more than one empty space left, and so her work needed to continue. 

How long had this crusade lasted? Years, perhaps even a decade. 

______


End file.
